Too young
by KayleReid
Summary: Sherlock ha estado jugando con sustancias peligrosas y, obviamente, no ha acabado bien. Al llegar a casa, John se encuentra a su mejor amigo convertido en un niño de cuatro años. Que otro remedio que cuidar de él. (AU, kid!lock)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Como de costumbre, esto sigue sin ser mío. Todo va para Arthur, Mark y Moffat (El trío diabólico, si queréis) que nos hacen querer a estos personajes como nadie. Y como siempre, Sherlock es de John y viceversa.**

* * *

John le había mandado a su habitación y le había puesto una película en el laptop para que se entretuviera mientras él hablaba con Mycroft. Habían pasado dos horas y la película ya había acabado. Sherlock les había oído gritos procedentes de ambos durante casi toda la película. Él realmente odiaba los gritos. El político y el doctor no discutían de otra cosa si no de Sherlock. El joven detective asesor había estado haciendo experimentos con un material nada legal, y la historia había acabado mal. John le dejó solo un par de horas y...si, cuando llegó a casa lo único que se encontró fue un niño asustado de unos cuatro años, con todos los rasgos de su mejor aigo..

Atónitos era demasiado poco para describir la reacción de John y Mycroft al ver a un niño pequeño en ved de al detective de 35 años. ¿Que podían hacer? Ahí había empezado la discusión.

Mordiéndose el labio, el joven Sherlock abrió la puerta lentamente, mientras abrazaba a su osito de peluche.

-J-john...- Llamó en voz baja, casi con timidez y evitando mirar a Mycroft- La película ha acabado- murmuró, casi temblando. Si algo le daba miedo, era dos personas mayores peleándose por qué hacer con él, sobre todo si una de esas personas era su hermano.

John le miró y sonrió con dulzura - Vuelve al cuarto, que ahora voy yo, vale?-

El niño asintió, más calmado. Volvió a entrar en su cuarto y se sentó en la cama, esperando a John.

El doctor miró a Microft, suspirando. Odiaba que el político intentara apartar a Sherlock de él. Tal vez estaba siendo egoísta, pero no quería que Sherlock se fuera a vivir con Mycroft. En parte por que sabía que al niño, de alguna manera, le atemorizaba Mycroft. Por otra parte...le había cogido mucho cariño a este nuevo Sherlock también. Era pequeño para tener cuatro años, pero seguía siendo igual de brillante. Eso no había cambiado, y sabía que no cambiaría.

-No vas a llevártelo, y yo no voy a cambiar de idea, por favor vete de mi casa.- Dijo John, suspirando.

Mycroft sacudió la cabeza -Te vas a arrepentir, John. Sherlock Holmes es un niño difícil- dijo mientras caminaba hacia fuera del piso.

John suspiró de nuevo y se dirigió a la habitación e Sherlock. Abrió la puerta lentamente y entró con una sonrisa para no asustarle.

-Hola..- murmuró, al tiempo que el niño de rizos azabache le devolvía la sonrisa.

Sherlock mordió su labio ligeramente -John...hay algo malo conmigo?- preguntó- Tú y Mycroft os pasáis el día gritando...-

John suspiró -Mycroft quiere que te vayas fuera un tiempo. A un laboratorio. Allí te harían pruebas, y tal vez podrías volver a tu edad normal. Pero allí no te tratarán bien, y eso es lo que yo no quiero. Solo eres un niño, no te lo mereces- Sonrió un poco- Pero yo no dejaré que te lleven.-

Sherlock miró hacia abajo y tembló de miedo ante aquella posibilidad -Yo...yo no quiero irme, John...- Miró hacia arriba -Y menos con Mycroft. Él no me gusta-

John se sentó a su lado y le puso en su regazo- Ya lo sé, Lockie. Tu ahora lo que necesitas es amor, no cables y tubos. Y amor es lo que te voy a dar- le besó el pelo suavemente.- Nadie te alejará de mí, lo prometo.

Antes de que se diera cuenta el niño le estaba abrazando con fuerza, como intentando que no se fuera nunca- Te quiero mucho, John- Susurró contra su pecho, adormecido.

El rubio sonrió y le meció hasta que el niño por fin se durmió. Le puso en la cama y le tapó con las sábanas, dejando el osito de peluche a su lado por si se despertaba -Buenas noches, Lockie- susurró dandole un beso en la frente. Salió de la habitación con cuidado de no despertar al niño y se dirigió a la suya propia, también con ganas de dormir.

* * *

Hacía tiempo que me apetecía hacer este fic...es que Sherlock es tan mono de niño pequeño!

Y John es un padrazo...

Comenten!


	2. Chapter 2

John se acostó y bostezó, cansado. Había sido un día duro, cuidar de un niño pequeño era más difícil de lo que me imaginaba, aunque Sherlock fuera un niño realmente bueno. Un poco trasto, como todos los niños, pero no malo. Le gustaba jugar, como a todos los niños, y tenía curiosidad, como a otro cualquiera. Además era brillante. Más que cualquier otro que había conocido, pues después de todo era su Sherlock.

Volvió a levantarse para quitarse la ropa y ponerse el pijama, casi adormecido. Lanzó la ropa al cesto de la ropa sucia y se tumbó de nuevo.

Cerró los ojos y se durmió casi al instante, aunque no duró mucho.

En su habitación Sherlock yacía dormido en su cama, plácidamente. Por lo menos, hasta que oyó un ruido y se despertó. Miró a ambos lados, entre desconcertado y asustado. Todo estaba a oscuras, y no podía ver nada.

-J-john?- dijo tembloroso. El ruido venía de su armario. Pasaron varios minutos, su miedo aumentando a cada moment. Con la máxima rapidez que pudo saltó de la cama y corrió hacia el cuarto del mayor, las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Sherlock se subió a la cama de John y empezó a tambalearle entre sollozos "John...John..."

El rubió abrió los ojos, sorprendido - Que pasa, pequeño?- se sentó en la cama y le cogió en brazos, preocupado.

-H-hay...hay un monstruo...en el armario...- El niño sollozó, temblando de puro terror.

-Shh,shh. Está bien, vale? Estoy casi seguro de que no era un monstruo.- Le limpió las lágrimas de la cara y sonrió un poco, tratando de calmarle.

-Pero...había ruidos y...y algo se movió...- Tartamudeó Sherlock, aún asustado.

-Que te parece si vamos y vemos lo que hay realmente en tu armario?- John se levantó de la cama con el niño en sus brazos, que escondía la cara en su pecho. Caminó hasta el cuarto de Sherlock y encendió la luz, era cierto que en la oscuridad se podían confundir unas cosas con otras. Finalmente abrió el armario donde supuestamente estaba el monstruo.

Pero lo que salió de aquel armario no fue otro que el gato de la señora Hudson, que se había quedado dormido dentro y había estado tratando de salir mientras el niño dormía.

John rió un poco- Lo ves? Solo es ese gato tan raro de la abuelita-

Sherlock asintió debilmente, pero sin apartarle ni un poco.

John suspiró, sonriendo -Vamos a dormir, vale? En mi armario no hay ningun monstruo, no pasa nada-

Sherlock asintió de nuevo-Gracias, John- susurró.

El doctor caminó de vuelta a su habitación y se tumbó a en la cama. Colocó al pequeño niño moreno a su lado, que volvió a apegarse a él.

-Hey, no pasa nada- Acarició la espalda con suavidad a un Sherlock que todavía temblaba - Estoy aquí, contigo.- Le sonrió cuando éste levantó la cabeza para mirarle.

Sherlock sonrió un poco -Gracias, John- susurró, de nuevo abrazándolo con sus pequeños brazos lo mas fuerte posible.

-Ahora, duerme- Dijo con otra sonrisa- Ya es muy tarde, Lockie. Necesitas dormir-

El niño hizo un pequeño puchero pero finalmente asintió, apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de John de nuevo.

-Eres genial, John- susurró a los pocos minutos -Quiero vivir contigo para siempre jamás-

A John se le encogió el corazón al oír las palabras del niño -Yo también quiero vivir contigo siempre, estoy seguro de que nadie nos separará nunca- sonrió de vuelta.

Sherlock asintió -Buenas noches. Te quiero- susurró, poco antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

Awwwww 3

Adoro a este niño! Es tan inocente y mono y dulce y...awwww

Manden un little review para él :)


End file.
